


Honest

by silverkiwis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkiwis/pseuds/silverkiwis
Summary: One-shot. To be honest, James Potter never actually expected Lily Evans to say 'yes.'Originally posted to The Unknowable Room on March 3, 2010.





	Honest

A/N: This is my first one-shot! 

 

To be honest, James Potter never actually expected Lily Evans to say ‘yes.’ He had always believed, deep down, that although being with her for the rest of his life was most definitely the thing he most wanted in the world, she would continue to say ‘no’ and meet some mature, stable Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and fall madly in love.

So when she does say ‘yes’, (making that day the best day of his life) and he lazily drawls, ‘always knew you’d come around someday, Evans’ deep down he is anything but as confident and sure in her response as he knows he appears. 

She smacks him, not terribly hard, but he falls back dramatically, gasping and clutching a hand to his heart. She whirls around, long hair fanning out behind her, and stalks toward the Great Hall for lunch. Inside, James is utterly heartbroken. Of course she will not go to Hogsmead with him; she’d been saying no to him for nearly two years now.

He is so busy wallowing in his own miserable pity-party that he misses her hesitation mid-stride, he cautious half-turn towards him.

“James,” she calls. His head instantly snaps up. Once this ridiculous adrenaline rush is over and his heart returns back to its normal rate, he dimly realizes somewhere in the back of his head that his neck is soon going to hurt.

Lily sighs, resigned. He had been so utterly captivated by the nervous little smile she has on her face, determined to understand its meaning, he hadn’t noticed that she had been speaking.

“… of course you had to ask two days before a Hogsmead weekend, and by this time nearly everybody else has made plans.”

He manages a small nod, still attempting to decipher why she is explaining to him why she turned him down yet again. Can’t she just say no and leave him alone to anguish? The only reason he’d waited so long to ask was that he wasn’t sure if he could stand being rejected again. He has some pride, some dignity left. But to be honest, James often wonders if that’s just something he tells himself so that he can work up the courage to ask one more time. And the all the times after that.

He must be some kind of masochist, as he keeps coming back, despite the assurance that his feelings are only going to be hurt. He can’t quite comprehend why he is so drawn to her. She is obviously very beautiful, smart, and witty, but she won’t have him. As Peter has so helpfully pointed out, many other beautiful, smart, and witty girls would date him. Sirius often tells him, and he is sure Remus secretly agrees, that he should quit mooning over Evans and find someone with whom he can have a conversation without being slapped in the face.

Lily sighs again. James suspects that she is about to launch into yet another monologue as to why he will never get a date with her. He considers just going off into a corner for a good long sulk, but that would only serve to anger Lily further, so he stays where he is.

“…pick me up at nine in the morning, then?” What on earth just happened? He dazedly begins to understand, nodding frantically like the idiot he is. Of course he will pick her up at nine on Saturday morning. He pauses for a second. He has a date with Lily Evans. He might even get to hold her hand. Merlin, he’s pathetic, just as Sirius says.

She arches an eyebrow and slowly waves a hand in front of his face, slightly concerned when he does not blink, and is visibly startled when James snaps out of his reverie and begins to do some sort of crazed dance while he pumps his fist in the air. “Yes, yes, yes!”

He seizes her hands and pulls her towards him. “This is the best day of my whole life.” He breathes, staring down at her upturned face.

She does not pull away, but instead smirks slightly. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

And although he vehemently disagrees with her then, on their wedding day he is forced to agree. He is wrong again on July 31, 1980, the day of Harry’s birth. That is most definitely the best day of his life.


End file.
